CoWR  Bastion of Sanctity
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: Where the heroes may rest their tired limbs, and where there can be no evil to harm.
1. Chapter 1: Traveling

**CoWR - Bastion of Sanctity**

_Chapter 1: Traveling_

_**DISCLAIMER: Kay, just going to say this once per story in the first chapter. A lot easier that way...*ahem* All characters are property of Square Enix unless their tekteks are in my profile.**_

Hey all, if you're wondering what this one is all about, this is where all the interaction in the Cosmos base around Order's Sanctuary goes. Decided to post this and the villain base topic first seeing as it's a good starting point. Not sure what will come after that, but I do know what will be last in this "arc".

* * *

><p>Rikku, having given the destination to her Pops, revisits Yuna and Tidus. "Hey uh... I think that Cosmos lady said something about a... Jecht? He was your dad, right? AND he was working with those Chaos jerks? Hey, you don't think...?"<p>

"Yeah, I heard. Chaos must have brought him back...He must have been the one that trashed Luca!"

"Why would he be with Chaos though...?"

"Doesn't matter! I say we find him and kick his ass for joining them!"

Rikku cringes at the thought of fighting Braska's Final Aeon again. "He just about womped us the last time we fought though..."

"All we gotta do is knock some sense into him! C'mon, we can do this! Maybe if we beat him, he'll see sense and join the GOOD guys!"

"Yeah, you got a point, I guess. Even Pops can see sense once in a while."

"Alright! So we'll go find my old man after we get to that...bastion...thing."

"It might be a long trip. Hope ya packed a lunch."

"Lunch! Aw no...I didn't...we have food on the ship, right?"

"...Don't know. Well, Zanarkand isn't far from here, but who knows what's beyond that if there's a lot more world than there was before?"

At hearing Tidus's food enquiry, Yuna had started rummaging around in her bag. Triumphantly, she pulls out 3 large sandwiches, causing Tidus to grin. "You're the best, Yuna"

Yuna smiles "Thanks." Tidus takes his and she offers one to Rikku.

Rikku snags it greedily and starts munching down, all while anticipating what they'll find up north.

Yuna munches her sandwich while looking out the window thoughtfully. "I wonder what the other worlds are like..."

"Horizon sure looks bigger, doesn't it?" Rikku says with a mouthful.

Yuna gives off a sad smile and nods "If only there wasn't a war..."

"Hey, no sense worrying when we have a chance to do something about it!"

Yuna nods. "You're right. Changing the subject, what do you think the bastion might be?"

"Uhhh... I don't know. What **is** a bastion anyway?"

Yuna thinks for a moment "Uhhhm...I THINK it's part of a fortification...So...maybe there's a fort to the north? Or a small castle?"

"So we're trying to find a fort then? Alright. That cuts our work out for us. Time to go top deck." Rikku gets up and sprints off to go up to the top deck of Fahrenheit. "See ya when I see ya!"

"'Kay, see ya." Yuna sits back, finishing her sandwich, and continues looking out the window. Tidus already devoured his and looks out the window with Yuna, an arm around her shoulder.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey!" Rikku runs into Tidus and Yuna's cabin. "I think this is it!" She dashes out, to go up to the top deck.

The two of them run up onto the top deck after Rikku.

On the horizon, a helicopter is seen traveling toward the Bastion as well. Its contents? Two Turks.

"Hey! I see... wow... what kind of Machina is that?" Rikku sees the helicopter land a good distance away from their own airship, and gets off of it to go check. Some would call this reckless, but Rikku herself was anticipating this meeting.

Tidus watches the helicopter fly in. "Huh, never have seen anything like THAT before...it's kinda cool..."

Yuna immediately follows her cousin, wondering what's up. "Hey Rikku! What's going on?"

Tidus doesn't wanna be left behind, so he runs after the two girls.

Cissnei jumps out of the helicopter to stretch her legs after the fairly long ride. Katana is talking to their boss at the moment as to why they aren't at HQ at the moment like they should be, that is until Cissnei notices Rikku and co. "Hey Katana! We've got company!"

Rikku skids to a stop in the shallow moat that encompasses the vicinity outside the Bastion. "You're... friends, right? I mean, I caught a glimpse of you in that dream and all so..."

"Yeah. I noticed you too." Cissnei nods to Rikku "I guess we're all early, or everyone else is late."

"Or the only ones buying it..." Rikku hoped that wasn't the case, partially because she didn't feel a group of five would be enough to take on saving several worlds, and the other part because she'd feel embarrassed that she bought into some sort of supernatural scheme. She turns to the doors of the Bastion. "...I suppose we let ourselves in..."

Tidus and Yuna skid to a halt next to Rikku, Cissnei, and Katana. Tidus waves hullo. "Hey! I saw you two in the vision! I guess that mean we're all allies right? I'm Tidus." He extends his hand, with a friendly smile.

"I'm Yuna." She smiles as well, and extends her hand also.

Katana just nods to Tidus "Katana," he answers simply, and then turns to the doors "I guess we should."

Cissnei smiles warmly at Yuna and shakes her hand "I'm Cissnei."

Tidus frowns. "Aw c'mon man, don't leave me hangin'!"

Yuna smiles back. "It's nice to meet you Cissnei! If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are you two? You seem important, what with that strange Machina."

Katana glances over at Tidus _'He reminds me of someone...'_

Cissnei blinks "Well...we're Turks! And this uh...Machina is a helicopter!"

Tidus sighs and lowers his hand.

"What exactly is a 'Turk'? I'm sorry for all these questions, but, I'd like to know a bit more about the different worlds." Yuna smiles apologetically.

Cissnei thought for a moment. She couldn't exactly tell them what they were and are, but she can't lie eithe-oh, yeah she can "We're bodyguards to a very important man in our world."

"Oh, really? Interesting...Tidus and Rikku used to be my bodyguards, along with some others. That was back when Sin was still around..."

Rikku, who's already at the front gate, turns around. "Rikku! Expert Sphere Hunter at your service!" And turns back around to inspect the gate again.

Cissnei blinks and looks at the three "Sin? What's Sin?"

"Oh, sorry. Sin was a MASSIVE whale...monster...thing that ravaged our world for 1000 years. Summoners, like me, went on pilgrimages to temples, accompanied by their guardians, so they could acquire Aeons. When a Summoner gets every Aeon, he or she traveled to Zanarkand to summon the final aeon; the final aeon defeats Sin, and the Summoner and Sin die. A few years later, Sin comes back. It was a terrible, endless cycle...until Tidus, Rikku, the rest of my guardians and I defeated Sin and ended the cycle...I guess that makes us heroes...doesn't it?"

Tidus grins. "That's probably why Cosmos wants us to help! Hey, you guys were there too, are you heroes as well?"

Cissnei thought for a moment, again, thinking of all the things she and several other Turks, Katana included, did in a game that wasn't released in the US "I guess you could call us heroes..."

"Cool." Tidus walks over to Rikku. "What's up? It won't open?"

"So...Now the three of us are sphere hunters. Rikku's my cousin, and Tidus is my, uh..." She blushes.

"No, it's opening. I was just wondering if you guys wanted me to go on ahead and check it out."

Katana nods "That probably would be our best bet at the moment, there's no telling if this is a trap or not."

Cissnei stares at Yuna "Your...?"

"Oh. Well then, let's go!"

"My uh...boyfriend..." She hears the others talking about entering. "Alright, lets go. And I doubt it's a trap, Katana...Cosmos IS on our side. I hope."

Cissnei chuckles and turns toward the door "Yeah."

The group opens the doors to...

Swarms of ferocious monsters. "Oh no way! Well, guess it's just up to us..." Rikku pulls out her twin daggers and gets ready to leap into action.

Yuna pulls out her guns. "Is it a trap? Or is the fortress just...in disrepair?" She fires at the oncoming monsters, as Tidus draws his sword and charges at them, pulling off a spiral cut.

Katana unsheathes his sword and slashes at several foes while Cissnei throws Rikka at some flying enemies.

Rikku's daggers glimmer with a flash of light, and rematerialize as pistols. She fires a burst of Trigger Happy, unleashing a rapid barrage of bullets upon a swooping aerial foe.

As the foe is shot down and skids towards Rikku, she leaps over it, and once again rematerializes her weapons into a sword, which she slashes a charging quadruped foe with. The foe counterattacks, but she brings the weapon up to block, and counter attacks with a combo of slashes, ending with a powerful spin.

Yuna fires more bullets...

Tidus, meanwhile, is slashed at by an enemy, but he back flips out of the way and hurls his sword at it, cutting it in half, then the sword flies back and he catches it. "This is easy!" Another one tries to attack him, but he leaps up into the air, over it, and while spinning brings his sword down upon the monsters skull.

Katana does a draw slash on several foes, slaying several. Cissnei switches from using Rikka as a long ranged weapon to a short ranged one, slashing at the foes she encounters.

Another foe charges Rikku, but she rolls as she changes her weapons and retaliates with a swift dagger combo, and a back flip kick that sends it upwards. While airborne, she shifts to gunner and fires a barrage of bullets, leaps above the foe while switching to warrior, and brings her blade down on it with a powerful slash, sending the monster rocketing into an impact on the ground.

Tidus is swiped at, but back flip kicks the monster, sending it flying, and he charges at it while it's stunned, impaling it.

Yuna fires scatter shots, hitting most of the enemies, the fires some magic bullets.

...And you know what all these back flips remind me of? John Freeman. And yes, I just added this in the middle of the narrative. Problem, readers?

Rikku soon finds herself blindsided by a monster, and pinned down. As three more close in, she struggles trying to break free.

Yuna yells "RIKKU!" and fires a burst shot at the monster, 'sploding it. She runs over-shooting at the other monsters-to back her cousin up.

Tidus is busy dodging the attacks of a monster, infuriating it. It takes a massive swipe at him and he flips over it, lodging his sword into its skull.

Rikku gets back up, kicking a monster free of her. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it!" And again, she rushes into battle. "They're almost mopped up!"

"Okay...be more careful though! I don't want anything bad to happen to my favorite cousin!" Yuna fires scatter bursts, taking out a group of monsters, as Tidus continues his epic acrobatics, barely having a scratch on him.

Cissnei casts Blizzard to thin out the Flans who I am conveniently stating to be there.

Katana continues to slice and dice enemies that thankfully do not have physical immunities.

After a few moments... a large flying beast descends and lands with a thud. It lets out a loud roar that shakes the hall of the Bastion.

"Guess we found the head honcho guys..." Rikku proceeds to follow the others in the clash against this foe.

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteLycan:<strong> Rikku,

**Link:** Tidus, Yuna,

**Me:** Katana, Cissnei,


	2. Chapter 2: Monster Masher

**CoWR – Bastion of Sanctity**

_Chapter 2: Monster Masher_

* * *

><p>Tidus goes into a spiral cut, which I can't explain right now coz I don't have my PSP with me, and I forgot how he does it. Though apparently it goes Flip, flippy, flippity slash.<p>

Yuna fires moar bullets.

The beast sees Tidus coming, and rises off of the ground. With a single swipe of her wings, she sends Tidus, and all others advancing back with a massive wave of wind. She then begins gathering energy to her mouth.

Tidus goes flying backwards, but catches his balance and runs back toward the beast.

Yuna's still shooting it.

Beams of light arc through the air and strike at the foes back. Soon after, a stream of flare bursts also impact this creature. The next thing it knows, it's consumed by a multicolor light that continues to ravage it's body. The beast's eyes widen as this field of magical energy compresses and explodes, knocking her out of the sky. Terra lands and sends bolts of Fira at the creature while it's down.

Rikku recovers and charges in while in Warrior form. "Hya!" She leaps and strikes it down with a swift blade slash.

The two Turks are alarmed at the new arrivals, but Cissnei relaxes when Terra kicks the beast's ass, not theirs, and throws Rikka again at the monster. Katana? Not so much, though he does not say anything as he launches a Fire at the beast.

Overwhelmed by the gang-wide beat 'em up, the creature eventually goes down, vaporizing into nothingness. The Bastion of Sanctity was once again living up to it's namesake, despite it's state of disrepair.

Sun and Gilgamesh look around to see the assembled group of figures.

"... So hey, I know we just appeared out of nowhere, but I think we met before in a dream about a goddess? ... Good lord, that sounds crazy even in context."

"Wait, what dream was this?" Gilgamesh did not have the dream. What does that mean for his alignment? ... I dunno, I guess he just transcends alignment. ... Sure, let's go with that.

"Anyway.' He points to himself. 'Sun.' Points to Terra. 'Terra.' Points to Gilgamesh. '... Gilgamesh. And you all are?"

"Your friendly neighborhood treasure hunter, Rikku! And that's Yunie, and the guy right there's Tidus, and those two are... Daphne and Katrina, right?"

Cissnei scratches her chin "It's Cissnei and-" "Katana," the male of the duo interrupts.

"Right. Cissnei and Katana." Rikku corrects herself. "So I guess we uh... wait for the others then?"

Terra glances around. "This place seems... sort of sad."

"Sad you say?" A stuffed cat hopped on Terra's shoulders. "Will you find a furry little stuff toy like me enjoyable?" Cait Sith uttered.

Cid facepalmed. "I didn't know you're on to picking girls right now you damn piece of trash."

As the first and second placers looked back to the third placers, Cid, Ryuzaki and the still throwing up Yuffie were seen with Cait Sith hanging on Terra's shoulders.

Cid looked around to see a lot of corpse of the beast they have slain lying around. "Looks like you've clean up the welcoming committee already. Right... names... Cid Highwind of Rocket Town."

Terra takes the cat doll off of her shoulders and glances it over. "This doll just talked." She drops it, freaked out.

Ryuzaki walks over and picks up the cat. "Do not worry. It is not a monster, merely a machine. My name is Ryuzaki of the Dragons. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"...Terra. Good to meet you too."

Rikku lets out a "Whew" and sits against the wall. "So anyone else here have their cities ransacked?"

Terra doesn't answer that.

"It's nice to meet all of you!" Yuna smiles friendly...no...that's not right...friendely...no...friend-ish? Halp me here!

Friendlily, Link, friendlily.

"Rikku Already give ya our names, and yeah, it's nice to meetcha guys."

Yuffie grins and dons a pose "The white rose of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi at your service!" She then drops her pose after Rikku asks about the cities "Yeah...Junon was attacked by..." she stops and grimaces.

Rikku now feels a tad embarrassed that she brought up a sore topic for many.

The stuffed cat still dangling on Ryuzaki's hand waved both his hand. "Cait Sith! It is a pleasure meeting you all."

Cid broke the eerie silence that Rikku brought about. "Yep, a city and a canyon were busted on our world. And I take it that goes the same with the rest of your worlds."

He lights up a cigar. "That's why we're here. To prevent that from ever happening again." And puffed a smoke.

"So no use feeling down now, it will not revive the dead nor rebuild our cities. We need to go forward deeper into this shady bastion if that goddess of ours is the real deal." Cid coldly states. "... for the sake of the lives lost and the survivors." He casually walked forward.

Terra agrees to this sentiment, as cold as it might be. Rikku shakes her head. "Gimme a break. We just chewed through a bunch of monsters..."

Terra glances over. "...You rest. We'll take care of anything else in this place."

Caro, Mog, Setzer, and Gau all chose to fly north. They land both airships just outside the bastion, and enter.

"Right, I was thinking we can get help here, ku- AH!" Mog hides behind Caro, not wanting to be choked.

"Get off. Be a ma- err moogle." Caro said, peeling him off and sitting Mog next to Setzer.

"Don't even think about it." Setzer mumbled, spreading out some cards.

He turns and tries to run, but was caught. "T-the pom-pom... w-watch..."

Sun watches Terra run off to hug the moogle with a look of some bemusement. _'Note to self. She likes moogles. ... Perhaps a little too much.' _Sun then turns back to the conversation at hand. "Well, I don't exactly _have_ a city or place as such to get blown up... but I was on a floating continent when their city got destroyed." He then considers what might lie deeper in this so-called bastion. "Well, if you're all tired, I suppose we can go deeper and see what's what."

Cid yelled from afar. "Get your shitty asses down here already you daydreamers!"

"I apologize for Cid's manner of relaying his request... But yes, we should move forward." Cait Sith said.

Terra hears Cid shouting back at her. "Mean...Mog? Setzer? Let's go." She loosens her grip on Mog and begins heading towards Cid.

Mog collapses to the ground and takes in a couple of deep breaths. "Ku...po." Eventually, he gets up and nods. "Right let's go." The three walk off, following Terra.

Ryuzaki puts the feline down and comments to everyone. "I have no idea what may have happened to my home. I have not been back there for 2 years, sadly... But we should continue forward. Maybe the Goddess is somewhere here. She may be able to tell us where all those others are, so that we may help."

"Lousy drunkard. Alright Gil, let's head further down. Who knows what's waiting for us?" Completely unaware that his words are being transmitted to a man who looks suspiciously like David Bowie, Sun and Gilgamesh walk down into the depths of the Bastion. Something triggers in Sun's memory, something that the flame wielding man said when directing him to the False Terra's location. He walks up to Terra. "Terra, when I was trying to find you in the Fortress, some of the enemy said that you were... an Esper. Is that... is that true?"

"...Well..." Terra goes quiet, trying to think of the best way to put it. "...My father was. But my mother... she was human. In fact..." She looks upward. "...It was my human side that allowed me to survive when Kefka's tower fell. For a while, I lived on as a human being, that is... until my powers eventually came back. I think it had something to the worlds melding together. But whatever I am... I'm still me. Let's keep going." She continues to walk on.

Sun can more than understand that.

After the fall of the Esper World. The outpouring of the Espers, desperate for their revenge against the tyrant Gehestal, and his maniacal adviser. The sundering of the world through the displacement of the Warring Triad. Throughout those events, he was the only one left. The others gave their lives to the Returners, or were destroyed by the madman and had their powers used to speed his ascension. Others were drained of their powers to create Magitek.

All he knew was that it was a constant battle to remain alive.

Then, the event he had been both dreading, but dared to hope would someday happen. The fall of the madman, the slaying of the false god of magic.

Knowing that he would inevitably disappear was a small price to pay. All that he knew was dead and vanishing with him after all. And he never had the time to forge any meaning in the world that Kefka had left behind.

So when he fell to the ground, his magic draining from him, his life force nearly extinguished, it came as something of a relief.

The next thing he knew, he awoke on a plain he had never seen before. Certainly, it was nowhere in the World of Ruin. The fields were vibrant, life blossomed wherever he looked. Then, overhead, a mighty flying machine passed over him. Airships, multiple! Surely this wasn't the world that he had come from?

Whatever it was, the magic was no longer leaving him. Perhaps this world had it's own magic he could call upon. Whatever reason it was, he was alive. And that was all that mattered.

Leaving the field of flowers behind, he traveled the new world he had been brought to. It was as fundamentally different to his own as could be - a match in technology for the world before the War of the Magi! His world had just begun to rediscover the principles of steam - this world had achieved flight through the cosmos!

Over time, he grew settled into his new routine. Perhaps he could never return to his own world, but this was better than death, by a long shot.

And then, he met him.

Gilgamesh. The traveling swordsman, who wandered dimensions as others might wander through countries. And life had never been boring since then.

Occasionally, he wasn't sure that boring was all that bad.

But now, looking at the people around him, especially the woman who is living proof that not everything of his world was dead, he could give a definite answer.

It was a shame that a roar deep within the Bastion interrupted that answer.

In a large hall, a mighty creature was chained to the four corners of the room.

"... A Behemoth King."

As if the name was all that was required, the beast roared in such a way as to cause the very room to tremble, and gave a mighty strain, snapping one chain, then moving quickly onto the others.

Sun didn't hesitate. He drew his swords. "... Fun times ahead. Everyone ready?"

Terra drew her sword and readied her magic. She nods, bracing for the coming battle.

Caro prepares his sword, Mog his spear, and Setzer his dice.

"Ready." Caro said.

Sun looks back at his group, and tries to decide tactics.

Gilgamesh is a pure front line fighter. One might call him the epitome of front line fighting, in that he doesn't have any other line to fight from. Plus, as Sun was well aware, killing him was nigh impossible.

Sun himself could operate from either the front lines, or support with magic. Though he preferred striking out with swords.

As far as he was aware, Terra specialized in magic. She held her sword with some skill, though he would wager it paled in comparison to her skills with magics.

The drunkard Cid seemed to use a spear. It looked like he was a front-liner as well. Cait Sith... he wasn't sure what, if any use the small creature had.

As for Caro, Setzer, and Mog, Terra's friends... he had no idea.

Not much to go on strategically, but there was enough.

Sun immediately launches into a Firaga, scorching the mighty beast with powerful flames. It gives a roar and launches it's massive forearm forward, which is met by Gilgamesh. Using all six of his arms, along with his supernatural strength, the swordsman is able to hold back the beast. "NOW comrades! Strike well and true!"

Terra takes to the air and begins building up magical power. From that power she casts forth a burst of Blizzaga aimed at the monster's forehead.

The Behemoth is forced to break it's hold with the sudden introduction of a massive block of ice to the head.

Gilgamesh uses this opportunity to grab his swords and launch into a coordinated series of sword slashes, driving the beast further and further back with each attack.

The Behemoth takes this well. And by, takes this well, we mean it launches a barrage of Meteor.

Sun stabs his blades into the ground to throw up a protective wall of ice, but the flaming rock breaks through and sends him flying into a wall. He pulls himself out and goes back on the attack.

Terra gets slammed by a group of meteors, knocking her to the floor. "Eeagh!" She crawls back to her feet and throws out a Fira burst, and then erupts that into a Firaga attack.

The Behemoth decides that it's had quite enough of this 'Throw Magic at the Behemoth until it dies thing' and gives another mighty roar. This time, it begins to push itself off the ground, until it stands on two legs. A burst of magic reverberates throughout the room, and a buzz saw like weapon appears in it's hand.

Sun is not particularly enthusiastic about this new development. "That's... never happened before..."

The Behemoth does not particularly care if Sun has, or has not seen this before, and throws a earth shattering blast with it's blade towards the group.

Sun vaguely thinks that this would be an excellent moment to go Trance, were it not for the fact that he used it earlier. He then raises his swords in a block, and is thrown back accordingly.

Terra shudders and decides it's time to fall back. She runs away from the raging well... behemoth and starts thinking of what could get them out of this mess.

Setzer begins to back away, tossing darts at their foe.

Caro is casting a bunch of wind magic, occasionally going in for a slash.

Mog has dropped the spear and is dancing.

All three are only a little concerned of the behemoth's new stance.

While the almighty Cid Highwind? Just finishing up his cigarette as he watch the other guys fight the behemoth from a high protrusion hoping for the perfect chance to Dragoon Dive towards the beast. "Meh... I guess that's a bad idea..." He said to himself as he saw Sun continuously being pummeled by the beast.

Cait Sith without his robotic Mog and Nanaki as his steed just runs the farthest that he can on the back to safety. "No way I'm gonna fight that! I'm only a fortune teller!"

The beasts new form seems surprisingly resistant to the barrage of attacks coming at it, as it raises its buzz saw for another Sunder attack, launching a devastating shock wave towards Caro and co.

Sun meanwhile, pulls himself up from having been tossed by the previous attack. Somehow, he doesn't like the odds of surviving a second hit. "Jeez... it's just been one battle after another."

He pulls himself up and starts analyzing his enemy. Clearly, it has lost reason and planning, and is resorting to a berserker like tactic of destroying everything with it's devastating Sunder technique. Perhaps it is crude, but again, power is such that enough of it renders everything else moot.

Clearly, the only way to take it down was a concentrated burst, with as much magical power as they could muster. "Terra! Whatever your strongest spell is, throw it at that thing! Together, we might be able to overwhelm it!"

He begins charging his own spell. Even though Firaja, his trump card has been played, there is another ace in his spell arsenal. It is with this in mind that he launches a frozen barrage in the form of a Blizzaja spell.

Ryuzaki, now finally deciding to join the fray, jumps into the air, and cast an Aero to propel himself forwards towards the Behemoth. He Kicks the Behemoth, and use the force to push himself of as he casts a Blizzara to create ice shards that rise from the ground to strike the Behemoth, and a Thundara from above.

Terra leaps up and pours a massive amount of magical power into a Meltdown.

Sun's Blizzaja freezes the area over in a thick layer of Ice. The Behemoth, though it roars and rages, is unable to break free of the ice prison, and is left completely helpless when Terra's fully charged Meltdown crashes into it and explodes, shattering the Ice and throwing up a massive layer of steam...

The steam clears to reveal the Behemoth slowly dissipating into nothingness, splitting up into various small orbs which fly and disappear into the sky outside the Bastion.

Sun turns to the others. "Everyone alright?"

Terra lands, using a hand to help absorb the shock as she does. "...A little tired."

Sun pulls himself up from where the explosive magic had thrown him. A quick check of his person revealed several cuts, presumably from shards of ice. Certainly, use of his right arm was going to be very limited until he could heal up. Blocking that Sunder did a number on it.

Fortunately, his legs are fully functional. He stands up, and looks around the catacombs. "I think we've taken care of everything. So, is this the Bastion... officially monster free?"

Suddenly, the ground begins shaking, and tremors wrack the Fortress Walls.

"... Don't say anything. Not a word."

Gilgamesh looks to open his mouth to interject something. Perhaps it was incredibly profound, and would have revolutionized the entire universe were the syllables that form it completed. ... Or perhaps it would be something to do with the fact that the earth was shaking.

Regardless, both Sun and Gilgamesh rush back up to the ground level of the Bastion.

There, a remarkable transformation is unfolding.

The walls, previously a dull gray, are becoming a translucent and iridescence white. Where previously crumbling ruination stood, now architectural perfection succeeds it. The surroundings begin to transform as well.

The dull area that surrounded the Bastion is replaced by a low level of clear, seraphic water. Beams of energy rise from the floor, and form complicated arcs across the landscape. Sculptures of unknown origin and purpose rise from the ground.

In the center of this transformation, a radiant throne rises from the depths and breaches the surface, containing a shining light.

The light flashes bright once, and illuminates the landscape. The transformation is complete.

And in the throne, sits a radiant woman, who looks out on the bemused warriors who have gathered to her side. "Welcome... to Order's Sanctuary, and the Bastion of Sanctity. We have met before, but this shall be our first face to face meeting."

She extends her hand. "I am Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony. It is wonderful that you all made it to this location."

"Heeeeeey... we met you in that dream!" Rikku walks forward, approaching the radiant throne.

Terra, tired from spending so much of her magical power, also proceeds forward.

The Goddess stretches out her hands, and envelops the group in a healing light.

Immediately, Sun feels completely rejuvenated. "Yes! Phew, it's been too many fights today."

The Goddess shakes her head. "I'm afraid many more battles are to come."

From the water beneath them, the same map as was seen previously within the dream rises to the surface. Icons donating the positions of both Chaos and Cosmos' forces dance around the map as those that they represent move through the world.

"Not all of your allies have reached this place. Indeed, many are locked in battle with Chaos' forces even as we speak."

Terra turns her attention to this map. "...It seems..." She points at Mysidia. "There's going to be a large battle there."

Ryuzaki follows the ground towards the Goddess. He stood quiet so that he could analyze the map in front of him. His mind was computing at the moment. "I see..."

Cid Highwind marveled himself on the transformation of the ghostly bastion. And the stuffed cat just had his mouth almost hitting the serene shallow waters. "Right... a finicky bastion, chaste waters, and a very convenient map... let's cut the pleasantries and go straight at it." He folded his arms.

"Are we going to sit down here and wait for the whole 'company' to arrive or we go straight to one of Chaos's strongholds and reclaim it with these... 'numbers' that we have now?" He looked back only to see a handful of youngsters around him. "Goddammit... I feel old."

"Or perhaps we can help on aiding the defense of this town this fair lady just pointed." Cait Sith suggested.

Tidus and Yuna both got up, surprised, when the Bastion suddenly changed. "Guess they cleared out the monsters!" The two of them head over to listen to Cosmos.

Cosmos closes her eyes, and calls upon a portion of her magic. In each persons hand, a small, white crystal now glows, it's warmth pulsing within their hands.

"Chaos' minions each possess a similar fragment of Chaos, which allows them to pass through the magical defenses surrounding the Fortress of Bedlam. This device will allow you to pass through the defenses surrounding this Bastion as well."

She then raises her hands, and several areas where large numbers of chosen ones are gathered light up on the map.

"We must aid Mysidia. Should the ancient secrets therein fall into Chaos' hands... it would prove a far more difficult task to defeat them."

She looks at the assembled warriors.

'I require a volunteer to take word to the nation of Dalmasca. They prepare for war, but their forces have no target.'

"Secondly, one of you must go to this location.' The current location of the Warriors of Light is highlighted. The chosen ones of Lukhan's prophecy currently reside there. Their assistance would prove most valuable."

"There are other allies we can draw upon, yet they are caught up in their own struggles. For now, we must suffice with what is available to us. The remainder must make their way to Mysidia with all haste."

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteLycan:<strong> Terra, Rikku,

**Link:** Link, Yuna, Tidus,

**Sun:** Sun, Gilgamesh, Cosmos

**Reikakou:** Cid, Cait Sith,

**Me:** Katana, Cissnei, Gau,

**Spitz:** Setzer, Caro, Mog,


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

**CoWR – Bastion of Sanctity**

_Chapter 3: Preparations_

* * *

><p>Sun chooses this moment to bring up a logical problem. "Apart from Gilgamesh, I'm fairly sure none of us can fly."<p>

Terra turns to Setzer. "Setzer, you came by airship, right?"

Rikku also chimes in. "I could always bug pops for a ride as well."

Ryuzaki just looks around. He seemed to have decided to head to Mysidia, maybe he'll learn something new. "Though I prefer other methods, due to the amount of energy it takes me, I can fly for about... exactly one hour, 21 minutes, four seconds. I prefer other methods, due to it taking too much of my magical energies that would be better put to use doing other things. With the proper augments, I could very much fly there from the very bottom of this continent. But I'm assuming no one here knows or has the ability to use time magic or anyway to extend the time I can use this ability."

Ryuzaki stops for a second and looks around. "I'd suggest we find a way other than these massive airships. If the enemy is indeed headed their for an attack, it would be better to get there before them, unnoticed, so that we may alert the Mysidian mages and prepare for a surprise preemptive strike."

"Meh... I'm not good on politics and crap so I'll go to Mysidia. So, who wanna hitch a ride on my Shera?" Cid muttered.

"One of the two other airships should go to that Kingdom of Dalmasca." The stuffed cat suggested.

Rikku studies the map. "Spira looks so small on this map. To think. It was once THE world. Now it's just a teeny continent in comparison."

Terra examines the ravaged part of the map. The world she came from. The world of Ruin.

Darius and Agrias walk the halls of the Bastion. Don't ask how, let's say Krile lent them her wind drake, which is now flying back to her. Anyhow, Tycoon was reclaimed. Shocker. Darius sniffs at all the, well, light "It's too peaceful. A shame, wonder if they have a place to pray for the wicked..."

After a long trek, a vessel approached the Bastion. Balamb Garden's familiar prongs appeared on the horizon, and it edged closer and closer. Squall was still at the helm, after being given permission to lead by the president of Esthar, AKA, Laguna Loire, Squall's father. "There it is. Our 'Bastion'. God, what a journey." He then looked around for a place to settle the Garden down. "Hm... anywhere is fine. It looks alright here..." As the Garden was set down, Squall approached the bridge, and looked around. He saw a couple of others there too. "…" _'Ugh. So long as I don't have to work with them, I'll be happy.'_

Alexander and Claire both wandered the Bastion aimlessly. They really didn't know where to go. Alexander would still try and make conversation. "...still, here, I can't foresee anything untoward occurring. What say you, Claire?"

Claire folded her arms and looked ahead while walking. "Expect danger from the unlikeliest source. Don't ever let your guard down."

Alexander nodded. "Ah, such was the fate of the one-eyed deer. I shall be vigilant." Suddenly, they both bore witness to the arrival of Balamb Garden. Alexander, being a lover of ships and vessels, was automatically attracted to it. "I say, Claire! What a marvel of man! It's... floating! Like a balloon of hot air! But there's no fire for... no... this is a sea ship... of the skies!"

Claire looked on at the Garden, though she was unfazed, but still impressed._ 'A vessel of such grandeur... but are they hostiles?'_

Agrias and Darius come across Alexander and Claire "How ar-" Agrias stops as she gazes at Balamb. "Wonderful."

Darius shrugs "Just a giant airship." He shakes his head "Well, Claire, why don't we leave the gandering geese to their airship? I've still to pray and you seem semi-religious."

Sun watches a number of new arrivals come into the Bastion, and considers which of the teams he wants to be on. It's a stupid question in the end. He wants to be at the forefront of the battle to come.

Because that is what his species was made for in the end wasn't it? Battle. As much as Sun desires simply to wander the worlds, it will always come back to the issue of battle.

It's programmed into his very being, and is not easily shifted.

Fortunately, his companion is one designed for battle too. ... At least, we think he was designed. We're not sure. We'll get back to you on that one.

"So! The forefront of battle must be joined once more! Let us see how they handle the mighty me! And by me, I mean Gilgamesh!"

"... Of course. Welp, the drunkard was the first one to say he was going, so let's get on his ship."

Terra watches Sun walk off and wonders what she should do. She figured she should just find a way back to the orphanage. The little ones were safe. That would be enough for her. But then again, there was others who needed her power.

Power. Everyone seemed to lust for it. Whether they were fighting for peace, destruction, or personal gain, it all seemed to route back to the need for power. Is that all others thought of her as? A simple tool of war? Is that all she's ever really been? Most of the memories of her past were of battles. Of being the bringer of destruction. A concept she's struggled with for most of her conscious life.

Squall orders the gate to be lowered, and he ascends from it. He then looks around, and sees some people staring at the Garden. '_Oh jeez... picked a perfect spot, didn't you, Squall? Right next to a couple of bumpkins who've never seen a Garden before...' _He then tried to walk by the group without wanting to speak to them.

Alexander then saw the man exit from the vessel, and rushed to speak with him in his excitement. "Oh, good sir! I must say, what a fine vessel you have here! But aviation is a tool that can only be achieved by the determined, and the brave. You, sir, have amassed a vehicle of epic proportions! How is this possible? You must tell me these secrets!"

As Alexander pestered Squall, Claire was pestered by Darius. Again. She ever so slowly moves her attention to him. "...then you can pray for a woman who can bear your tripe, _m'lord._" And with that, she turned her head away from him.

Darius just says "I pray for the wicked." With that he walks away, unimpressed by Balamb simply being there.

Agrias watches him leave and turns her attention to Alexander and Squall. She coughs politely "I'm Agrias Oaks. Why don't we start with names and not annoying questions?"

Meanwhile, Quistis remained on the bridge to lead the coordinating efforts with the two Ragnaroks that just sortied towards Mysidia.

"So! Anymore volunteers? Shera'll be on the roll in a couple of minutes." Cid asked.

As he turned around, his jaw dropped to see a bigger airship overlooking the walls of the bastion. "Holy shit!"

Dr. Odine, on the other hand, have his hands full on installing the barrier device and is yet to see Order's and answer Alexander's queries.

Link, who got there as well by the same means of Darius and Agrias, is wandering around the Bastion.

Yuna and Tidus are...wondering what they're gonna do next.

Squall grew annoyed, and asserted himself. "Look, it's a ship. It flies. Now leave me alone!" He the pushed past Alexander.

Alexander then hurriedly got in Squall's way again, and spoke. "But, w-wait! I have so many questions! How did you possibly make it levitate without hot air?"

Squall pushed Alexander aside with force. "Outta my way, dammit!"

Alexander persisted, and spoke again. "But good sir, I merely wish to learn about this grand vessel! I'd just like for you to listen to me! Please!"

Squall slightly turned his head, and spoke bluntly. "...then go talk to a wall!" And with that, he walked off, undisturbed.

Alexander was distraught, thinking that he'd never know about the Garden's aviation secrets. Just then, Agrias made conversation. "Well, my name is Alexander Igetis ton Andron, born under the house of Igetis ton Andron. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, lady Oaks." He bowed slightly.

Claire turned her head away from Agrias, and spoke quickly. "...Claire Voyant."

Alexander then spoke to Agrias. "So, m'lady. What connection do you share with sir Darius, if I am permitted to ask?"

Agrias shrugged "We fought a lot in battle. I had him dead to rights. But I spared him. He has some odd sense of honor, he swore his blade to me."

Meanwhile, Darius is in front of an altar with his sword upon it and his eyes closed. "Dear Slayer who rests in my mind and guides my blade, I thank you for my victory. Dear Mother and Child who rests in my heart and guides my feet, I thank you for my survival." He stands up and replaces the sword in its scabbard. He takes a deep breath, leaving the altar.

Yeah, I don't know where the hell the altar is, but whatever.

Alexander nodded as he listened. "I see... still, a man of honor is a good man indeed."

Claire then mutters under her breath. "...not if he has he honor of a donkey."

Alexander heard this, and became vexed. "Claire, that's enough! He was merely being friendly with you, and you put him down like a rabid creature in it's dying days!"

Claire then glared evilly at Alexander, who took it pretty well. He then spoke again. "I don't think you should continue to hurt him like so. You have a wonderful way with words, and thus your tongue is as sharp as your wits and senses. But do me a favor, and be a little nicer! He may be a wonderful gentleman under a guise, and who knows? You may even open up to him!"

Claire looked at Alexander, then at Agrias with the same expression. She then spoke bluntly. "...I'm going to look around." She then left the two, and wandered the Bastion.

Agrias watches Claire leave "Is she always like that?" She shakes her head "I heard there was a battle going on, and some diplomatic mission, have you heard about either?"

Darius walks about, loathing the peace. "Why is it I always end up in peace? It's uncanny." He stops and gazes at a statue of Cosmos. "Hm. At least the arts don't seem to be lacking."

Alexander responds. "She's very reserved. We met in odd circumstances, and she helped our group out in a desperate time. But she's good at heart, most definitely." He then responds to the other question. "I'm afraid not. However, this war we've been dragged into will linger about for a good deal of time, I reckon. Sparking little coup d'etats, and whatnot."

Meanwhile, Claire was slowly walking with her arms folded, until she could notice Darius in the distance. Although she scolded him prior, Alexander's words made her feel guilt. "…" She then turned her attention away from him, and faced her side towards him, though turning her head out of his line of sight.

Agrias nods "Indeed. Ivalice just had a war. Yet this one makes the Lions look like a skirmish."

Darius steps away from the statue and walks in the general direction Claire was. "I wonder if Agrias has something lined up. I could use something to do." He says to himself as he walks the Bastion's halls.

Sun realizes that perhaps the newcomers are unaware of the unfolding situation, which is something he cannot blame them for. However, it does mean that the situation requires resolving. "Gilgamesh, would you inform the group at large as to what needs done?"

Gilgamesh looks like a child at Christmas at this unforeseen opportunity. "COMRADES! Our valiant allies fight a battle for their very survival against forces too dark to contemplate! Thus we must speed to their defense. I will not lie to you! Our enemy has left us reeling from their initial attack! But! Now it is time to fight like MEN! And LADIES! And...' Gilgamesh would complete this historic announcement with the traditional third criteria, however, there are no women cross-dressing in the nearby vicinity. '... And... And people... people who are not trees. Those that would join me in this struggle! See the ship before you, and board it! Heads held high, as you fight for JUSTICE!"

Yuffie jumps up after Gilgamesh's speech "Hell yeah! Now lets go kick Chaos butt!" She runs onto the Shera. Cissnei smiles and nods, then follows Yuffie. Katana and Gau stay behind to go to the other ship.

Link looks around, wondering which ship he should take.

Tidus, after hearing the speech, jumps up as well. "C'mon Rikku, lets go bug Cid for a ride!"

Rikku turns from the map a moment. "I'unno... Think too many people might just mess things up?"

Yuna shrugs. "Maybe...but most of them looked pretty strong, and the more the merrier, right?"

"Well if you're going Yunie..." She nods. "I'm still your guardian you know. Like I'd let you forget that so easily!"

Yuna smiles. "Shall we go ask uncle Cid for a ride then?"

"Yeah, lets go!" Tidus agrees.

"Gimme a sec."

She looks around for a sphere. "Umm..." And then whips back around towards the other two. "Well... uh... I just gotta figure out how to call him here first."

Cid Highwind heard what Yuna said and faced the summoner. "Uncle? Kid, you talking to me?"

"Um...no...I'm talking about Rikku's dad and my uncle...wait, your name is Cid too?"

"Heh! Yeah, Cid Highwind. If anyone of you want to kick some Chaos ass in Mysidia, then to that silver airship over there. The name's Shera." Cid turned around and marched his way towards Shera.

Cait Sith jumped on Yuna's back. "Hello! Your eyes are quite... 'unique'." The stuffed cat hopped down to follow Cid.

Yuna scratches her head. "Is it just me...or does that thing look like one of Lulu's dolls?"

"You can't find the sphere?" Tidus asks.

Alexander nods again. "Yes... me and Claire just ended up in this... place. Like we were warped here, or something. Still, I hear talk of merged worlds. Maybe our world is here too."

Meanwhile, Claire moves closer to Darius casually, folding her arms as she approaches him. "...y'know, those who pray for the wicked aren't too different from those who pray for death: It's one thing to wish for it, and another to see him coming."

Ryuzaki decides he would go on the Shera. He'd very much like to learn about their advanced technology. It may become useful sometime later.

"...Never mind that..." She runs up to Cid Highwind. "Hey pops... where'd you get that hair. And those clothes? What the heck?"

Agrias nods "That's what happened. Ivalice's not that far of a ride to Tycoon it seems. Glad to have that battle behind us. We lost too many, yet the war seems to have just started."

Darius stops and looks at Claire. "I am the wicked that I pray for. I pray for death too, a quick and easy one for my enemies." He folds his arms "In a way I'm repenting, my sins will be judged and I don't forget them." He looks away from her "I'm rambling and I apologize."

Alexander agreed. "Indeed. War is ugly. I hate conflict... and yet, we're restrained to fighting! What fate..."

Meanwhile, Claire hears what Darius has to say, and she scoffs and looks the other way. "Heh. It's just like they say. 'The good that men do is oft interred with their bones... but the evil that men do lives on and on.'"

Agrias raises her eyebrow "You could just walk away, you know." She folds her arms "Why are you so good with a blade if you have aversion to combat?"

Darius shrugs "If it's evil, it's evil. Makes me wonder why I'm on this side." He looks at a fountain nearby "Not the I like the 'doom' and 'gloom' of Chaos' side." He looks back at Claire "Why are you so prophetic? ... If that's a word."

Alexander sighs, and speaks. "Corruption swarms the government of my home. The kingdom is rife with greed, and acts which are unjust. The name of Igetis ton Andron was once a proud name. We served the king, and belonged to the highest order of nobles. But evil rose, and killed many members of my family, leaving the door to the throne wide open for manipulation, and other horrid things." He then paces around. "I could not bear to see this happening to my kingdom, so I took up these two blades, Macedon, and Babylon. I then swore to unite the kingdom under the banner of good, and the just!"

He then looked at Agrias. "I aim to become king, and bring about an era of eternal peace!"

Meanwhile, Claire looked at Darius, and closed her eyes, and looked away. "...I was the seventh child of a seventh child. Born with the gift of the second sight. And it was my folly that led my village to be destroyed." She then turned to Darius, and looked him in the eye. "I foresaw the fate of my home. And like the arrogant fool I am, I ignored it. Innocents, all dead, because of my failure." She then stopped, and looked away again. "...sorry. I haven't opened myself up to anyone like that before. The only other time being when I first met Alexander..."

Agrias contemplates that statement "I see... I knew a man who did that. But he used people like tools." She faces Alexander "Do you use them as tools or treat people as comrades?"

Darius places his hand on Claire's shoulder. "If it's any consolation, I had a crappy childhood too." He shows her his scabbard and upon it is etched the Mother and Child. "These aren't gods, they're a gateway to my past." He flips it over, showing the Slayer. "And one to my present. ... I'll never have a future beyond it..."

Sun and Gilgamesh begin walking towards the Shera, though Sun hesitates for a moment. "Gil, why don't you go on ahead, and get everyone who is going to Mysidia. I'll catch up."

"Last minute preparations? A cunning strategy!" Gilgamesh leaves his approval, and goes off to gather the rest of the troops.

"... Last minute preparations. Yeah. Sure." He turns back to where Terra is having her existentialist crisis. "Hey, are you just staying here?"

Alexander looks at Agrias and speaks. "I don't view people as comrades, or as tools. I view them as my brothers and sisters. We all strive for one thing: Peace. But we need to unite to fight corruption! Ah, but alas, when the oppressed have their only voice taken away, they lose all hope..."

Claire looks at Darius' hand on her shoulder, and gently moves it off. She then turns to him, and lays her hand on his shoulder. "My apologies. For your loss, and for my behavior prior." She then lets go, and turns around, and heads back to Alexander and Agrias.

Meanwhile, Squall was still exploring the Bastion. "Hm. This is a huge place. A place for the Cosmos warriors to meet." He then stopped in his tracks, put one hand on his hip, and looked around. _'Hmph. There's nothing important here. I might as well head back to the Garden.'_

"…" She shakes her head. "...Maybe I should just go home." Terra looks at the spot on the map where her home would be.

"I'm pretty sure that Sara and Cid are taking good care of them." Sun looks at the same area, where the Sealed Cave once resided. "I take it the fighting doesn't resonate well with you?"

Terra shakes her head and looks at Sun. "No. In fact... fighting is something that comes natural to me, just... I used to fight for causes that weren't my own... and took lives against my will." And then she gazes off into the distance, self reflecting. "...After I was freed from that imprisonment... I still fought, even if it was other people's reasons." Her gaze meets the ground at her feet. "...And even now... it would seem that way. I'm just a bit... confused right now, that's all. I'm not sure if I should fight."

Agrias nods "Good answer."

Darius follows behind Claire "Don't apologize. We all lost something or someone at some point." He walks faster and matches her pace next to her "And don't mind me. We're just both going in the same direction."

Claire doesn't say anything to Darius, but silently acknowledges him. _'Goodness... Alexander, you...! Heh.'_

Alexander then notices the two arriving. "Ah, the stalwarts return! Taken a fancy to each other, I assume? Haha!"Alexander chuckles heartily as Claire stays silent.

Meanwhile, Squall returned to Balamb Garden, and sought out Quistis. "Quistis! Any news from the Ragnarok crew?"

Marche walks slowly though the water that fills the Bastion's lower levels, and lifts a bottle to his mouth, letting the last few drops of water drain into his mouth. '_That...was close...'_

Montblanc tiredly walks behind him. "Kupo...my fur will get all fluffy when I dry it..."

Flashback

Marche and Montblanc, had obviously gotten separated from the group heading towards the Bastion.

On the way back, while walking in loops, they had gotten attacked by a group of aquatic dragon monsters.

After defeating the dragons, and reaching the Bastion, they began heading up when it suddenly transforms.

End Flashback

Marche manages two cure spells before running out, and defaults back to his soldier 1st Class job. Montblanc looks around warily but in amazement, now that his exhaustion and wounds are slightly dealt with. "...Kupo, why did this place suddenly change?"

Marche walks up a set of stairs. "...No idea Montblanc. Just keep an eye out."

Darius looks at Claire then at Alexander. "Nope. She's too dainty. Maybe she should be in the kitchen making sandwiches."

Agrias coughs. "You certainly don't mean that."

Darius laughs. "Of course I don't, Commander." He folds his arms. "Where are we going?"

Agrias shrugs "Heard of two countries in the middle of a political-" Darius groans "-Battle. So I think you and I will go there." She turns to Alexander "You and Claire are welcome to come, I suspect there wont be... too much martial fighting."

"If you can stomach nobles and politicians..." Darius mutters.

As Claire glares at Darius, Alexander speaks up. "Well, if we'd be of service, then yes, we'd most definitely tag along!" Claire let out a loud "Ha!", and spoke. "Then it's settled."

Darius grins at Claire "No problem? I hope not."

Agrias nods to the place where all the airships are parked. "Alright, let's find an airship to take us."

Montblanc and Marche finally reach the place where everyone is at.

Caro and Mog decide to explore the bastion, while Setzer takes to the skies, going to look for any other warriors.

Sun understands. "You don't want to fight without a reason to call your own. I understand that. Ages ago... Espers were created to fight, back in the War of the Magi. But underneath it all, we were just humans turned into magical creatures, fighting a war against our own kind. It made the Warring Triad realize their own folly. In the end though, fighting is still pretty much hard coded into our systems. What matters is what we use it for. In a way, I'm kind of jealous. As an Esper, you have the power to fight any opponent in an equal fight. ... But as a human, you have the power to choose.

As for me? There's not much else I'm good for."

"Really? Nothing?" Terra begins following Sun. "Somehow, I doubt that... what do you like to do?"

Yuna, who is looking around while she waits for Rikku to finish, sees Montblanc and Marche arrive. "Awwww, it's cute..."

Cid waits for the warriors of Cosmos get on board Shera. "Oh come on! Give me a damn break you slow pokes! As if they'll wait for us. Move your feet! On the double!" He yelled to Sun and Terra.

Meanwhile, Zell made his way to Cosmos's shrine and relayed to Quistis the complete map of CoW:R. "Yo Quistis! Laguna's heading to Mysidia!" He com-linked.

"Got it. Updating our own map." Quistis replied. "Will send to Ragnarok once its done."

Zell politely bowed in front of the goddess and quickly turned around to leave. He saw Sun and Terra along the way. "Howdy! Where are you going? By the way, its SeeD Zell Dincht of Garden." He grinned.

Rikku stops, completely ignored. She grumbles as her frustration rises and stomps her foot in the shallow water causing it to splash all over. "POPS! HOW COME YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FAHRENHEIT!" Her voice causes water to ripple all throughout the bastion.

Montblanc looks at Yuna, smiling a bit. "Thanks kupo! Name's M-" His eyes narrow at "it". "I'm no it, kupo! I'm a 'he'!"

Marche shakes his head, dislodging whatever water is left. "Marche. Nice to meet you." He keeps his distance from Yuna.

Sun considers Terra's question for a moment, because it's a fairly good one. "... Huh. Never thought about it before.'

'Guess... I like to wander. Been around a fair bit. Thanks to that clown over there, I can wander all the worlds, not just The World of Ruin." He tries very, very hard to think of something else. _'Improving my swordsmanship? No. Getting better at magic? No. Combat tactics? No. Strategy? No. ... Looking after Gilgamesh? Do I LIKE that? No.' "_... Like I said, that's... pretty much all I have."

"How sad...Then..." Terra looks into Sun's eyes.

"I'll help you find something you like. Not just fighting either! Maybe it's singing! Or... there's a treasure hunter I know, maybe you'll like treasure hunting? How does that sound? Oh, I know!" She claps her hands together once and points at her Esper friend. "Painting!"

Cid was having a tough day, or so he thought. As the string of what he believes to be annoyances continued to pour in, he decided to ignore Rikku on her first ploy to converse. But hearing the Al Bhed yell right in front of his ears was quite enough to stop averting his attention away from her.

He faced Rikku wiping away dripping water from his face that put out his cigar. "Alright kid... earlier uncle. Now pops! Am I really that old? Sorry to fail your expectation but you got the wrong man."

He looked at Rikku from head to toe. "But I'll be one damn proud 'pop' if you really are my daughter." And rubbed her head lightly careful no to ruin her braids.

...this is X-2 Rikku...Oww, there goes my brain.

After the conversation with Zell, Quistis faced her commander. "The Ragnaroks are right on schedule. Point 011 is a placed called Mysidia in its own realm, home for mages. We're transmitting newly acquired data to the Ragnaroks as we speak."

She then removed her eyeglass and looked straight at Squall's eyes. "Worried about your dad? You can still go there if you want." She points to the Shera. "That one's gonna leave for Mysidia. I'll take care of things here."

Zell just backed away and shrugged as he was ignored by both Sun and Terra. '_I guess that's not my business. Geez... are people from the other worlds like this? Anti-socials?'_

Zell made a casual salute to the two. "Well... nice meeting you two." And dashes towards Garden.

Now Rikku's face flushes from thorough embarrassment. This man, as uncanny as the similarities were, was not her father. "Oh! Um. Uh..." She chuckles nervously. "Sorry?"

She shakes her head. "I thought you were some other guy. Nope. Well, I'm off to find that old lunk head! Later!" Rikku rushes off to see if she could spot the Fahrenheit somewhere.

Ryuzaki head off and enters the Shera. He was hoping he could use the time from now till they reached Mysidia to learn more about the other worlds. The first thing on the list, technology.

Agrias leads the other three individuals to the Fahrenheit. Agrias sees Rikku and calls to her "Excuse me, miss? Can you please tell us where this airship is heading?"

Darius looks over Rikku and frowns "Should put clothes on... just saying."

Sun honestly cannot help it. The thought of him singing or painting... "Phh... Bwahahahaha!" Perhaps this sudden outburst draws attention from the surrounding people. I think he's too far gone to care.

"Phew... Oh. I needed that. Thank you so much." The words are surprisingly sincere. "Treasure hunting though... doesn't sound too bad. ... Could use a partner though."

"FORWARD! For great victory!" Comes the resounding call of an ever more impatient Gilgamesh.

"... Yep. I could really use a partner."

Yuna bend over so she can get a closer look at Montblanc "Oh! I'm sorry little guy. It's hard to tell." She stands up straight. "I'm Yuna. It's nice to meet you, Marche."

Montblanc sighs. "It's OK kupo...I get that a lot." Montblanc looks around at all the airships. He points at the Shera. "Lets go there kupo!"

Marche nods. "Yuna. Right. Well, I'd better get aboard that airship...seems like something major is going on."

Both him and Montblanc head for the Shera, waving back at Yuna.

Yuna waves as well. "Seems like everyone's leaving...I better go find Tidus and Rikku." She walks off to do so.

"Oh! There's the Fahrenheit." She turns to the couple who address her. "This ship? It's a one way ticket to the city of uh..." She blinks. "Robbapasta or something. Big city. In the desert. You heading that way?"

Elsewhere, Terra also chuckles. "Well, It's tempting but...there's a family I need to return to one day." She sighs, still a bit unsure of what she should do. Return home, or fight for Cosmos. "You want me to fight, don't you." She says, as she gazes at the landed ships across the landscape.

Link wanders around, unsure of which ship to take. Tidus is hanging out at the Fahrenheit, waiting for the others. Yuna is looking for the Fahrenheit.

Agrias looks at Rikku quizzically "We heard it was going to Dalmasca. Unless we heard wrong...? By the way, I'm Agrias Oaks."

Darius grunts "I'm Darius."

As Ryuzaki wanders the insides of the Shera, speaking to everyone in the ship, learning all about the airships and the world in general, he wanders into the power core. He notices a huge Red Crystal. He finds a crew member to find out what it was. It was called Materia, but unlike regular Materia, it was very, very much larger, and much much more powerful. It's magical capacity, compared to ordinary Materia, far surpassed anything they ever known. "I see. Materia is the source of Magic in your world. So much is powered by magical energy." He looks back at it. "This world is interesting indeed. I'd like to learn more once I get the chance."

"The world's greatest treasure hunter at your service! Or just Rikku is fine. ...Yeah, I think that WAS the place. So why do ya wanna go there?" Rikku asks, curious.

Alexander and Claire approach the girl with the group, whereas Alexander then enters into a fit of excitement just by looking at the airship. "My lord! It's another one of those new-fangled airships, Claire! And we're going to get to ride on it! How exciting!" Just then, he realizes his place, calms down, and introduces himself to Rikku. "My apologies. I am Alexander Igetis ton Andron. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, lady Rikku, if I'm pronouncing that correctly."

Claire folds her arms and again, speaks quickly. "Claire Voyant."

Meanwhile, Squall received information on the whereabouts of the Ragnaroks. "Mysidia, huh? Think we should go too?"

Quistis saluted and smiled to Squall. "The president instructed me to lead the coordination efforts between Balamb and the Ragnaroks, so I'll stay here. You go ahead. There's no need to hold back. Someone's gotta to stay and look over Dr. Odine as well."

Zell then arrived at the bridge and placed his arms around Squall. "Hey Squall! What do you say we go to Mysidia on board that airship?" He pointed on Shera.

"Ehem... Zell... you're talking to the 'commander'." She glared at Zell.

Zell immediately lets go of Squall. "Oh! Oh! No! Geez... sorry commander. So are you going? Looks like the pilot of that ship is about to board as well."

Agrias speaks up "We heard there was some trouble there. So we decided to try to help."

Darius looks at the ship "When is it leaving?"

Montblanc enters the top deck, and looks around. "Kupo...so high up..." He shudders and heads back inside.

Meanwhile, Marche makes his way towards the cockpit.

"I'unno. Depends on who's all coming. I know the two lovebirds are gonna come along. And then there's you two... uh..." Rikku scans the horizons for any more potential boarders.

Squall nods, and speaks. "Alright. I leave the Garden with you. Zell, let's go." They then made their way to Shera, and encountered the irritated pilot. Squall addresses him rudely. "Is this thing headed for Mysidia?"

Sun considers for a moment. "I'm not going to lie. I'd feel a lot better if you were backing us up on the front lines. But in the end, it's down to you to decide, isn't it? I can't make a decision for you that goes against what you believe in."

"I don't want others to go through what I have. If it'll help... I'll be out there." She walks towards the direction Sun was heading quietly.

Darius fills in for Rikku "A soldier and a murderer and a prophet and a revolutionary. That's us four."

"Uh..." She pauses, feeling a tinge of awkwardness. "Quite the group."

Darius folds his arms "I would like to know when the... Thermometer, or whatever, is leaving."

Agrias sighs "You could've been more polite. But, when does the craft leave?"

"Well get on if ya want. And don't worry about Pops! He's just cranky today. Like he's been everyday since forever."

Right, to give this subject the kick in the teeth it needs, everyone who is flying on the Shera to the battle of Mysidia is now on board. My, isn't it magical.

Except Sun and Terra. They board like, right now.

... Oh, and Gilgamesh.

Sun turns to Cid (FFVII). "Y'know it's funny... every Cid I know is involved with Airships somehow."

Gilgamesh on the other hand, is taking the opportunity to meet the others on this particular mission. "Troops! When this flying machine reaches its destination, we shall be in a battle of epic proportions! Now, I shall not lie! There is a decent chance that everyone of you might not make it back." He then goes up to the nearest person. "So, how are you feeling?"

Link, seeing Darius and Agrias board the Fahrenheit, decides he will too, for the hell of it. So he goes and does so. Yuna's on board, and stuff. DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK.

Marche roams around the cockpit, talking to various pilots/etc. about the mission and getting filled in on what has happened.

Meanwhile, Montblanc is quite scared at the appearance of the six armed man. '_K-Kupo! He doesn't look like an ally kupo...'_

Darius paces the Fahrenheit, unnerved at the thought of flying, but out-worldly... "I can see 14 tactical areas where this ship can be breached. Terrible design..."

"Hey, we didn't build it. We dug it up from the bottom of the ocean. The price was right though." Rikku examines their work on the interior. "And patched it up pretty well everything considered. I'm gonna go see if Pops is ready." She runs off.

Darius contemplates what Rikku said "It was dug from the _ocean_ and yet it flies through the _air_? Well that's a new one..."

Agrias shakes her head "Pessimist."

Cid addressed Squall. "Yeah, so what? Gonna join the field trip as well? Cocky brat."

He turned around and boarded Shera.

Zell facepalmed. "Nice first impression Squall. I really wonder how Rinoa fell for you." He followed Cid.

Squall stood there silently, and then glanced at Zell, and then spoke. "...whatever." The two then entered the ship, and looked around. "...looks like there's a lot more than just us going."

Meanwhile, Claire and Alexander boarded the ship, and looked at the others. Alexander began to express his excitement. "My goodness, Claire! What luck, eh? Fetching a ride on such a fine vessel!" Suddenly, he noticed the man who scolded him earlier about the Garden. "I say, Claire, it's that fellow who told me to go and talk to a wall! I suppose we'd better avoid him for now, he looks annoyed. Don't you think, Claire?"

Claire just shrugged and folded her arms. "Don't expect to leave intact when you put your head inside a lion's mouth."

Cid was greeted by Sun on the deck. "Heh. Then I'll be dead thrilled to meet those Cids"

He went straight to the wooden steering wheel. "All aboard? Hold on tight coz we still have a town to defend."

With one magical fairy dust, Shera finally takes the sky and flew straight to Mysidia.

Agrias finds a place to sit and takes her seat "Lio-"

Darius interjects "Before you tangent off to the war... Claire, you need to work on your puns."

Agrias shakes her head.

Link is strapped in with the others, looking out the window of the ship.

Yuna, sitting next to Tidus, waves to Rikku as she comes in.

Tidus is looking around at the other passengers. '_Haha! That guy in green has a sock on his head! '_

This RPer hopes everyone's on, because the Al Bhed skyboat is taking off. Now.

"Here we go! Straight into the sky!"

"Umm. You **did** put in the coordinates, right?"

"Uhh... yeah?"

Rikku sighs as she sets to work setting the coordinates into the navisphere. "There. You're welcome!"

"I... am?"

"...Gonna go check on the others, pops. Catchya later!" Rikku leaves the control deck.

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteLycan:<strong> Rikku, Terra,

**Sun:** Cosmos, Sun, Gilgamesh,

**Reikakou:** Zell, Quistis, Cid, Cait Sith,

**Neil:** Squall, Claire, Alexander,

**Me:** Yuffie, Gau, Katana, Cissnei,

**Spitz:** Caro, Setzer, Mog,

**Goblim:** Darius, Agrias,

**Alti:** Marche, Montblanc,

**Link:** Link, Yuna, Tidus,


End file.
